Relocation Program (Episode 4.2)
The Merovingian has a few items of interest that have been spread throughout the Matrix, in various hiding places. He now seeks to consolidate them. Flood sends an operative to retrieve those items. Flood: I can assure you, {redpill_name}, that the Merovingian is very interested in those electromagnetic doodads I invented. Our scientists are working out the details as we speak. In the meantime, I have a task for you. There are a few items of interest that the Merovingian has spread throughout the Matrix, in various hiding places. He now seeks to consolidate them. Go to the locations I've indicated, and talk with Prudentia. She holds one of the items. first item, a statue, is retrieved from an Exile who has a certain... appetite, for humans. Luckily the Exile played it cool and handed over the item with little trouble. Operator: Prudentia should be in there with whatever this item is. Prudentia: So, you're {redpill_name}? My, my...so much more, ah... energetic than I expected. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with a little something? You see, I'm so curious. I have this desire...burning desire to know more about humans, and... oh, blast you. You're here on work, aren't you. Fine. Take this damned thing then. Prudentia: Well, take it already, if you're not going to help me out! Operator: Okay. You can get out of there now, {redpill_name}. Ahem. {redpill_name}? Come on, get moving! Prudentia: Well, now that you have it ... can you stay a while? No? Fine. I'm sure I can find someone with some time to spare. Flood: Well, I must confess I wasn't sure that I'd see you after that address. Prudentia is know for her, ah...appetites. The next task may prove a little trickier. Boury has a key to the vault containing another item. You'll have to get the key from him. Unfortunately, he isn't actually in the Merovingian's employ...which could cause some problems. Get the key from him. I expect success from you. Operator: Why would the Merovingian hide keys with people who don't even work for him? and more importantly, why are we gathering these things right now? I guess the less we know, the better... let's get this key. second item is within a vault. Unfortunately the key-holder to the vault isn't actually within the Merovingian’s employ. Flood anticipates problems. Confusion is created by the Merovingian operative’s operator, who expresses concern as to why the key is held by someone outside the Merovingian organization. key-holder turns out to be an Exile of the [[Nightmare] variety.] Boury: Key... mine. You... leave... now. The operator suggests eliminating the Nightmare’s guards to provoke cooperation. After successfully killing each of the guards, the Merovingian operative once again confronts the Nightmare. Operator: How'd this loser get to keep one of the Merovingian's keys? well, whatever... time to crack some skulls. Take out his guards, then see how talkative he gets. Boury: Why... bother... Operator: Maybe he'll... uh... it will be a little more cooperative now. Boury: Stop... agree... fragments... computer... key... The Nightmare hands over fragments to the operative, which apparently work with a computer system nearby. Using the fragments on the computer, the operative manages to retrieve a disk, which is determined to be the key to the vault. Operator: I guess those go in the computer somewhere around here, and we get the key from it? I wish the Frenchman used lackeys who were a little easier to understand. Operator: Okay. Now grab the key and we can ditch this place! Operator: I guess the disk must be the key. Time to go find the vault, I guess. Boury: You... go... leave... Flood: Ugh. The level you have to stoop to when dealing with some of these cretins-- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't intend any offense. Continue on to the vault. You probably won't come into contact with the vault's owner, which is just as well. Operator: The vault's owner...how mysterious. Wonder who it is? Merovingian operative arrives at the vault and finds themselves face to face with the Exile, Hypatia. [[Dannah Heights] Operator: Hypatia!? Hypatia: So... it’s true. I’d heard that he was collecting his things. I had to come in person to see if it was true. But why? Where is he going? How will he get there, without his Effectuator? So many questions, and you’re not the one with the answers, are you? I thought not. If you have the key, you may take the book. Be careful with that computer, however. My security is rather strict here. Merovingian operative unlocks the vault and retrieves the book Hypatia referred to. Operator: Book in hand, time to make an exit. Hypatia: So you have the book, and now you are going. Do you even know what part you play in this? You don’t have a clue about the bigger picture, do you? Pray that you aren't swept up in circumstances beyond your control, human. sends his operative to a drop off point. One of the Merovingian’s lieutenants is collecting the items from multiple sources. The Merovingian operative is faced with a group of Blood-drinker Exiles, one of whom is the lieutenant collector. The operative presents the two collected items and leaves. The operator spreads his concern as to why the “boss” is gathering these things. Flood: What a charming life Hypatia must lead, her nose buried in musty old books... what a waste of computing power. If it's important enough to know about, it will be on video, everyone knows that. Now get to the drop off point. One of the Merovingian's lieutenants, Vindemiatrix, is collecting items from multiple sources. Operator: Find Vindemiatrix and we'll drop this stuff off with him. Vindemiatrix: Yes, yes, you're here with more things, fine. Just, oh...put them in the safe over there. And be quick about it! Operator: You know, I've been thinking about what Hypatia said. Why do you think the boss is gathering all these things? Something smells fishy. Anyhow, you can get out of there now. Vindemiatrix: What is it? Do you want a tip or something? Here's a tip... don't let the door hit you on the way out. :Mobs: *(friendly) Blood Drunk: Get away from me...you're giving me hunger pangs, fleshling. Flood: Well, done, {redpill_name}. Taking little packages from here to there... I knew we'd find something that wasn't too challenging for you, if we just kept trying. *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions